


Creative Writing 101

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants Steve; Steve is oblivious - Danny gets creative; <b>Spoilers:</b> Ka Iwi Kapu, Ike Maka, Ka Ho'oponopono</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Writing 101

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Fic includes a touch of crack and slight-angst  
> 2) I think Danny should be a Lieutenant, so I gave him a promotion

**Disclaimer: If I owned them the eps would be airing on _Showtime After Dark_**

**************

At the tender age of 36 years, 5 months, 1 week and 3 days, Detective Daniel Williams, native of New Jersey, adopted son of Hawaii and father to 9 year old Grace, had an epiphany.

This enlightenment was brought on over the span of approximately 17 months before it socked him upside the head with the force of a brick. The root cause of this insight was the day to day exposure to his partner - the 6'1", 180 pound, brown-haired, hazel-eyed, smooth-talking guy with the biceps from Heaven and a smile that could light up the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center. 

And because of one Lieutenant Commander Steven James McGarrett and his propensity for taking off his shirt and showing off not only his biceps but the intricate ink that adorned them (not to mention the Cargo pants that made him swoony), Danny began to question his sexuality. Well, that and the quirky grin that only Danny was privy to.

At first he figured he was having some kind of mid-life crisis, so he called his mother, asking for advice. He should have known better. Mrs. Williams reassured Danny that she would love him whether he was "gay or bisexual or whatever," which made Danny very happy. She then added that he should "Go with the flow, hope the sex is good and use flavored lube," which made his face go straight to crimson, and before he could end the call she added, "I've seen his photo and Steve's hot; you have nothing to lose." Danny made up his mind that should his mother, the cougar, ever decide to visit Hawaii, he was sending Steve to Australia.

Next came the idea that he was a (deeply) closeted gay man. Nope, wrong answer. A couple of evenings in a gay bar told him otherwise; he had no sexual interest in any of the men. On the upside, he was handed 9 phone numbers and an offer to play with chocolate syrup and a loofah with twin 22 year olds, which gave his ego a major boost.

So he went for choice number three, that he was most definitely heterosexual (and in desperate need of a **long** vacation) and took a woman to bed. That didn't quite work out as planned, because moaning out your (work) partner's name when you have your orgasm most definitely kills the mood. Gabrielle threw him out naked, tossed his clothes through the door, and made it clear that if he ever entered her museum again she'd go all Connor MacLeod on his ass and behead him with the Samurai Sword she kept in her office. While he was standing outside putting his clothes on, she pitched his wallet, keys **and** the used condom at him. The last smacked him upside the head and burst with a _squelch_. Danny simply glanced up and muttered, "I'm being punished, aren't I?"

This left choice number four, Danny's final choice, and the one he had wanted to deny, even though he somehow knew it was the truth.

He was sexually attracted to Steve McGarrett alone. No, that wasn't quite right; it was much more than that. 

Danny Williams was in love with his partner. The big question was, did Steve have any interest in men, or, more importantly, in him?

Danny knew that Steve had a 'friends with benefits' arrangement with Catherine, and other than that he had only seen Steve go out with women. Maybe Steve liked men but due to DADT (since repealed but probably ingrained into Steve's brain) he was very subtle about it? Then again, who could Danny ask? "Hi, Mary Ann, does your brother give head?" He considered just asking Steve, but how do you steer a conversation to that subject? He debated if he should spy on Steve, but what if he got caught? Danny was actually contemplating a call to Mary when an idea popped into his head and he opted to go with it.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve McGarrett was sitting in his office going over his team's finalized reports of their latest case. He detested reports; he had hated them in Naval Intelligence and the CIA also. If his team was good in the field, and got the job done, and there were no casualties, then what the hell did a report matter? Of course that would have gotten a major rant out of Danny about proper procedure and Steve was out of Advil.

He finished his own report, keeping it detailed, yet within 1000 words; he read it over twice before he printed it out and signed it.

Steve had a brief thought of Pat Jameson, the Pat he knew before she... **that** Pat Jameson hadn't given a crap about the case reports 5-0 submitted; she already knew the outcome, so the specifics didn't matter. But Denning was another story; he liked things organized, wrapped up in the proverbial "neat little package."

His thoughts then turned to Jenna, and how she had prepared what were, at first, the most detailed reports anyone had ever seen. She handed them to him in a binder, organized by various graphs and comparison pie-charts and the like. A month after her arrival Steve took a closer look at the categories she was now charting: Who drove what car, mileage to the crime scene, ammunition expended, wounds sustained, number of expletives Danny used while screaming at Steve for not following regs, shave ice flavors consumed post-arrest and who bought the drinks that night. 

Steve missed her.

Once upon a time he would have hated Jenna for what she did, but that was in the past, before he had his ohana. Now he could understand why Jenna did what she did, and he forgave her.

Steve came back to the present and his attentions were now focused on his team's current reports and he already knew he would have to send three of them back. Chin and Kono had been spoiled by Jameson's lackadaisical attitude towards their writing, and although Lori hadn't been around then, she fit right in when it came to reports.

First up, as always, was Chin's. Steve read it and returned it to him with a note to stop rushing. Chin didn't need to constantly be first in completing and forwarding his reports - there was no blue ribbon for it. He needed to take his time and edit what he submitted, and once again Steve suggested a spell/grammar checker, and (anal and occasionally obnoxious person that he was) Steve had to add that 'thru' and 'til' were unacceptable substitutes for 'through' and 'until'. Steve also mentioned that Chin should stop writing his reports while watching 'Full House', because it appeared he was paying closer attention to the Tanner family then his report. As proof Steve highlighted the names "DJ" and "Kimmy" instead of Kono and Lori, plus the suspect's name of "Uncle Jesse." And no, of course Steve never watched that insipid show; he only knew it in passing. Yes, it was a complete coincidence he could pronounce Dave Coulier's name correctly, and it was Mary Ann who had gotten the (front and center) tickets to the Bob Saget performance; she was also the one who insisted he use his authority to go backstage.

It wasn't Steve's fault that masked gunmen swarmed the arena to rob the box office at the same time he was there. It was however his fault that to take down the evil criminal element Steve had to pull the fire alarm, which set off the fire sprinklers and drenched the arena for six weeks. The high point of the evening was Steve shooting a perp, the shot somehow ricocheting and wounding poor Mr. Saget's right buttock.

Kono's was sent back to her with a notation that she needed to elaborate and give more detailed information. Nineteen words - **_Suspect was caught, punched, handcuffed, read Miranda, taken to HPD, fingerprinted, photographed, booked, interrogated, and thrown into a cell_** \- was just not enough. He added a reminder that the reports were being sent not only to the Governor, but to others who helped finance the Task Force. So could she please stop ending her reports with stick figures drawn with 'Paint' that were supposed to show her doing her job, but instead looked like ancient hieroglyphics made by Salvador Dali? It was wholly unprofessional.

So Kono opted to animate her drawings, and now they looked like cave people about to go to war; they were utterly ridiculous. She was standing in Steve's doorway, staring at her feet and pouting and promising to take a course in Photoshop. Steve of course gave in, but did obtain her word that she would expand each report to a minimum of 50 words.

Then there was Lori, who was supposed to be reporting on them to the Governor, but Steve knew she had yet to file one single report on any one of the team or the team as a whole; there were only case reports. Steve wished there weren't any from her; they drove him nuts. He had requested she stop using a thesaurus while she wrote, and yes, he knew that's what she was doing, because the Homeland officer had included no less than 9 words with 6 syllables (or more) in this report alone. Why couldn't she just write '50 years old' instead of 'quinquagenarian' and 'disturbed' as opposed to 'discombobulated'? Also, what exactly did 'transcendentalism' and 'anthropocentrically' (the latter he had to look up) have to do with their case? And was there a reason she added clip art? Why did she need to add a photo of the specific weapon she used to wound the perp as opposed to just writing the word 'gun'? 

He was beginning to think Lori had been sent because Denning didn't know what to do with her, and a couple of calls to a few agencies proved him right. She'd been shuffled everywhere - FBI, NSA, CIA - before Homeland. When Denning requested a babysitter for 5-0, Homeland was thrilled to be rid of her, but Steve couldn't get an answer out of them as to the why. It was rough going at first, but when she finally stopped trying to flirt with Steve, they talked and found out they had quite a bit in common, and started to become (just) friends. Upon further investigation, Danny found out she had flunked her last psych eval and punched the psychiatrist in the face. With that one piece of Intel, he decided she would fit in with the team; 5-0 was no longer required to take psychiatric exams as it tended to drive the doctor's themselves to therapy.

In the end though, what it ultimately came down to, was that Kono liked her, and nobody ever argued with Kono, because it was a losing battle.

Lastly there was Danny's newly finished report, just dropped into his mailbox. At least with his, Steve knew there would be no problem. Danny crossed every 't' and dotted every 'i' and had escaped the insanity of report writing that plagued the other members of the Task Force - for the most part. But they were still perfectly formatted, and Steve usually didn't bother to read his partner's, he just printed and signed off on them. He told Danny since it was a slow day he was actually going to read his report, and he could have sworn Danny seemed extra...chipper...over that. Steve chalked it up to the case and let it be. One thing he had decided on was to forward a copy of Danny's report to Chin, Kono and Lori, so they would be reminded as to how a proper report should be submitted. He gave an official reply to the email that he received it and looked across into his partner's office, giving him a nod of acknowledgement and opened Danny's report.

**++++++++**

****_Five-0 Case #42_  
Report Filed by Detective (or Lieutenant, whichever floats your boat) Daniel Williams  
Second-In-Command of the 5-0 Task Force  
Protector of Grace  
Stupendous Police Officer  
Consummate Professional  
Advocate of the Pineapple-Free Existence Society (23 members and growing - follow us on Facebook)  
All-Around Nice Guy 

**++++++++**

Steve couldn't help but laugh, and yes, he would leave that in the report for the 'higher-ups' to see. It was all true. He also made a mental note to investigate all the society members to ensure none of them were on any terrorist/anti-terrorist lists or had outstanding warrants, or even police records - he'd check with his Interpol contacts also. Better to be safe than sorry. These people could be radicals, anarchists, maybe even Republicans, and Steve didn't want Danny to get mixed up with the wrong crowd; he was a police Lieutenant and had a reputation to maintain. "Okay, Danno, let's read what you have to say."

**++++++++**

_May I preface this report by stating that Commander McGarrett, (Steven James McGarrett, ~~Army Ranger~~ ~~Marine~~ Navy SEAL to avoid any confusion), will no longer be permitted to indulge in 6 malasadas and 4 **LARGE** mugs of triple strength Kona prior to an interrogation. The Commander is unaccustomed to that amount of sugar and caffeine, and must learn to say no to any and all contests (or double dares) from his young (and borderline, but soon to cross the border thanks to her boss) apprentice, Officer Kono Kalakaua, aided by her new co-conspirator, (who has already crossed the border) Officer Lori Weston. _

_It was unknown to me at the time (yes, after 17 months I hadn't a clue) that SEALs suffer from **MAJOR** sugar rushes, which on a child are cute (as long as the child is **NOT** yours), but on a grown man can be downright embarrassing. Add inhuman amounts of caffeine and it is akin to a grenade going off in a locked closet. These two combined items caused said SEAL to repeat Miranda in 14 languages (including Pig Latin, Esperanto, Olde English, and an obscure dialect of Peruvian) to make sure the suspect understood in full. (No, Commander McGarrett does not speak 14 languages fluently, but he learned to recite Miranda in different ones to annoy his partner, Detective Williams AKA me, to no end. And on a side note, I researched each one to ensure it is being delivered properly.)_

_As we were about to (finally) begin said interrogation, Officer Weston goaded the Commander into repeating it in other languages (Are Klingon, Elvish and Nadsat legitimate languages?) and following that, the two ignored the suspect and engaged in their own sidebar conversation, this one about the correct measurements of ingredients to make Nitroglycerine out of everyday household supplies. This was followed by a brief (12 minutes give or take) argument as to whether you could substitute Sulfur Dioxide for Sulfur Trioxide in its preparation. They then discussed creating C4 out of Play-Doh and I shall never leave them alone with my impressionable daughter, who has an affinity for the colorful compound._

_For this reason the interrogation time was extended somewhat, and what was normally 53 minutes, 16 seconds (which Detective Chin Ho Kelly averaged against previous interrogations on Brainiac - yes, he named his damned super-computer and didn't even take my suggestion of Mister Spock into consideration) expanded to 1 hour and 47 minutes._

**++++++++**

Steve got up and went to the coffee pot, pouring himself a large cup, but caught his partner's eye and only took one malasada - he had forgotten how addicting they were. He returned to his office, sat down and read some more of the report....

**++++++++**

_Then came suspect number 2, and the information on the guns and drugs were obtained. However, the suspect did suffer a mild case of hysterics (okay, he was sobbing) when Commander McGarrett, (in a maniacal verbal delivery) decided to casually mention various CIA torture techniques. The Commander also told the suspect that he had the knowledge to remove his kidney with a butter knife and described that procedure in detail. Officer Weston then had the suspect view a web page which had full color photographs of a castration and advised him that she was intelligent enough to follow the instructions to perform each step as shown on the page._

_I am totally clueless as to what went on after that, as I had to excuse myself lest (yes, I use the word lest - I took a few English Lit courses in college) I give up my lunch._

_The interrogation of this suspect was such that it may get the case thrown out of court; it also made the room smell when the perp pee'd in his pants. On the bright side, we did confiscate a huge cache of automatic weapons plus mass quantities of heroin, approximate street value $18,543,198.04 (once again computed by Mister Spock - I refuse to refer to it as Brainiac) before they could be sold on the streets. And no, contrary to what the suspect told us, there was no grenade launcher found at the scene._

**++++++++**

Steve knew that Danny had put the part about scaring the perp in there to annoy him. He would simply open the report in Word and edit it. After all, the perp had **crapped** in his pants and Steve was proud of himself; he had never made a suspect do that before. As for the M136, Steve knew he had better get it out of the Camaro's trunk asap, even though there were no grenades - those Steve had smuggled into his office and he would take them home by himself late one night. 

At least Danny rarely opened the trunk. He knew Steve kept a change of clothes and diving gear in there, but if he found out it had become Steve's dumping ground for any and all _toys_ he **confiscated** at crime scenes, Steve would have to contend with the **GENUINE** 'Wrath Of Danno'. This was something the SEAL (and anyone else with a lick of common sense) feared.

Taking another sip of his coffee, he actually sighed - Danny outdid himself with those awesome coffee making skills of his. This was one of the finest blends he'd had since Europe. Every day when he returned from his morning swim, he was greeted with a fresh pot of whichever heavenly brew Danny had prepared the night before. Danny seemed to have some sort of built-in radar when setting the auto-timer at night; the coffee was set up to finish brewing at almost the exact time Steve returned. 

Steve took a deep drink this time, and decided, since he knew Danny's reports were always proper, to forego the rest of it. He scanned down to the bottom, prepared to print and sign off on it, when a word caught his eye - 'drill'. His eyes moved back up to where he had stopped reading - maybe he should finish it properly for a change....

**++++++++**

_Last was perpetrator number 3, and I advised Officer Weston that I would handle this one alone, but it was too late as Commander McGarrett was already in the room. Commander McGarrett threw the suspect into a chair and loomed over him, which caused the Commander's pants to tighten around his ass, showing off each and every curve, which was downright distracting to me, his long-suffering partner. Instead of paying attention and assisting Commander McGarrett during the interrogation, I was more concerned with the hard-on that wanted to drill a hole in my pants. This was however a mild reaction compared to the instances when the Commander has removed his shirt for no reason whatsoever - those times tend to send me to the nearest bathroom so I can jerk off with a clear vision of the Commander's muscled biceps and hard-planed chest in peace._

_Ergo, I have no further information regarding this particular interrogation._

**++++++++**

Steve choked on the mouthful of coffee and swallowed hard, murmuring, "What the fuck?" and blinked to clear his eyes before he reread the paragraph - he had been certain he had read it wrong. One glance over to Danny's office and he noticed his partner was wearing a full-on smirk, and Steve just knew that Danny was pretending to do whatever it was he appeared to be doing. Okay, so he really needed to return to the report, yet part of him was apprehensive as to what he would read....

**++++++++**

_Commander McGarrett is extremely intelligent, with a registered IQ of 154, yet he is oblivious to the yearning his partner (once again, that would be me, Detective Williams) has for him. I, unlike others who lust after Commander McGarrett (others meaning almost anyone and everyone who has ever seen him) have discovered that although I do drool over the Commander's body, it is not the part that caused me to fall in love with him - it was everything inside. Yes, I freely admit to enjoying the proverbial view, who wouldn't, but I was unsure about my true feelings until the Commander insisted I move in with him, bought another TV so I could sleep in a bed instead of on the couch, and stopped bitching about Kraft Mac and Cheese, actually eating it for dinner with no complaints._

_I don't have a clue if Commander McGarrett (Steven James, once again, to avoid any confusion) enjoys the...company...of men or not, but I do hope he does. And I also hope that if the Commander does enjoy men, that he has an interest in me. I am aware I do not fit into the category of someone the Commander would date - I am short and pale, hate pineapple and the beach, and know I will always be the waiter to Commander McGarrett's James Bond, (Reference 5-0 Case #8) but I love the Commander with all my heart._

_To be blunt, Steve McGarrett makes me happy._

_Should Commander McGarrett come to the conclusion that he feels the same towards Detective Williams, the detective would be more than happy to walk across the hall to his office, drop to his knees, ignore his ACL, and suck the Commander's brains out through his dick._

_**End Of Report.** _

**++++++++**

Steve looked at Danny again and this time caught his gaze, and Danny noticed his partner didn't look happy at all; if anything, Steve looked angry. He glared at Danny and stepped over to the window, staring outside, deep in thought.

Oh God, Danny had read Steve ass-backwards and he couldn't take back what he had written. 

He had now fucked up the best friendship he had ever had, plus his job, his living arrangements, and his life. And right at that moment, in his mind, Danny had one option only and that was to move out of Steve's house as soon as possible; he could clean out his office in the middle of the night when there was nobody there. 

Danny moved quickly and headed to the elevator, decided it was taking too long and took the stairs instead. 

His mother had been wrong.

He had lost everything.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve was gathering his thoughts, wondering how exactly he was going to deal with this.

Danny had pretty much confessed to being in love with him, but Steve wasn't sure how he felt about Danny. Sure, he loved his partner; in his eyes Danny was hard not to love. Steve had to focus on the bigger question - was he **in love** with Danny? He really needed to talk to Danny about this. He exited his office and observed Chin at the computer, and Kono and Lori going over some files, but no sign of his partner. "Where's Danno?"

"He left a few minutes ago," Lori answered, "and said he had something important to take care of at home."

"I, uh, I have to go help him," Steve explained, "and if you need me...."

"Yeah, yeah," Kono muttered without raising her eyes, "we have your number, boss." She waved him off.

Steve opened his mouth, thought better of it, and headed to the elevator. It was only when he got downstairs that he realized he had no way to get home. He would have felt stupid going back up to ask for a ride, so instead he hitched one with an HPD cruiser, and did plenty of thinking, coming to a conclusion of his own by the time they dropped him off.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve was thankful the Camaro was parked in the driveway, and he opened the door to the house, shouting, "DANNY!"

"I'm in here," Danny said softly from the downstairs bedroom, which he was now occupying. 

Steve stormed in and confronted him. "What in the world possessed you to put that in a report?" His voice was rising. "One that I nearly sent to the Governor without reading?"

Danny was leaning against the dresser and his reply was almost hushed. "I'll have my resignation prepared in the morning. Just give me a some extra time to move my things out of here, okay?"

"What? No, Danny, you don't...I don't think we're on the same page here."

"You're right, we're probably not," Danny stared at the floor, "so I'll prepare my resignation now, and move out before breakfast tomorrow."

"We're not even reading the same book." Steve sighed aloud and sat on the bed facing Danny, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. 

"I saw the face you made when you finished the report and Steve, I do know your facial expressions." Danny was quite sure of himself. "That one was angry."

"Maybe," Steve admitted, and then cut Danny off as Danny opened his mouth. "But not for the reasons you think." 

"Then tell me, **Commander** ," Danny challenged, "what were your reasons for it?"

"Some detective you are." The corners of Steve's mouth were twitching as he bit back a small laugh. "I eat macaroni with artificial cheese and frozen White Castle hamburgers. I bought you a TV bigger than the one in the living room, got you a DVR and the Yankees Network, plus I ordered Starz so you could watch 'Torchwood', though what you see in that show is beyond me."

"It's a good...." Danny started.

Steve put his palm up. "I'm not done, and for the first time in 17 months you will let me speak..."

Danny opened his mouth.

"...or so help me God I will tie you up and stuff a gag in your mouth."

Danny's teeth cracked together as he snapped his mouth shut. 

"Sit down, Danny." When Danny didn't budge, Steve grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. Danny of course was petulant and refused to look at him, so Steve took him by the chin and forced his face around. "I wallpapered your bathroom, retiled the shower, enlarged the closet and even put up a damn tie-rack!" Steve caressed Danny's cheek with his fingers. "Everything I've done was to give you more than a temporary place to live; I want this to be your home, too." He paused. "No, our home, and you will never have to leave." He placed a chaste kiss upon Danny's lips. "I wasn't sure before, but now I am." He moved closer and blew in Danny's ear. "I love you, too, Danno." 

"Then I guess we're sort of on the same page," Danny finally smiled, "but you still admitted you were pissed." 

"Danny, we've been in literal life and death situations; we've nearly lost our lives for one another more times than I can count - more times than I want to." Steve kissed him again, and rested his forehead against Danny's. "I was angry because you didn't just come and talk to me, and tell me how you felt; I was angry because of all the time we've wasted when we could have been together." He unlaced his boots and kicked them off, and shifted to the middle of the bed, kneeling there. "From what I read in that report, you like it when I take off my shirt." Steve took his shirt by the hem and slowly dragged it up his torso, pulled it over his head and tossed it aside, and then relaxed with his back against the headboard. "You going to join me or just sit there and mope?"

Danny removed his shoes and socks and turned to face Steve, who pulled Danny to his knees and situated him into Steve's lap so they were facing. "Knee okay?"

"Yeah," Danny confirmed. "Why?"

"Your report stated you would ignore your ACL," Steve undid Danny's tie, "and I don't want you in pain." He slid the tie from the collar and dropped it in the trash can. "You'll tell me, right?"

"I will." Danny was staring at Steve's chest, his hands balled into fists.

"You can touch me, Danny." Steve took Danny's hands and uncurled them. He took one and kissed the palm. "I thought you would enjoy a private showing of my, uh, muscled biceps and, how did you put it?" Steve thought back to the report. "Oh yeah, hard planes of my chest." He placed Danny's other hand on his chest, smoothing a path down his body and back up, and it was difficult not to notice the pink tinge creeping into Danny's cheeks. "I get turned on by short and pale - and really, Danny, you're not as pale as you used to be - and I fully admit that pineapples aren't as tasty as strawberries." Steve smirked. "But there is no way I will ever hate the beach." He drew Danny's mouth to his. "And James Bond had a thing for waiters." 

"I don't remember that," Danny tilted his head just so.

"I could swear I read it in one of the books...." Steve slid his tongue between Danny's lips, deepening the kiss, knowing it was okay for him to do this. His hands untucked Danny's shirt and slid under the thin fabric, and when he came up for air, he reached around, grabbed it by the collar and pulled.

"You ripped my shirt!"

"Shut up, Danny," Steve ordered, just before he attacked Danny's mouth again, and between the two of them they managed to remove Danny's shirt. 

Shirt forgotten, Danny decided to take mom's advice and go with the flow. He took hold of Steve's biceps tightly, like he had dreamed about, and held Steve's chest close to his, Steve's body heat making him sweat. And the kiss - oh fuck, Steve could kiss like a demon. His lips were soft and sweet, and his tongue was making love to Danny's - he was feasting on it. Danny abruptly turned his head away, gasping for a breath. "Gimme a sec' or I'm going to pass out from lack of air."

"We can't have that." Steve moved his lips to Danny's neck, licking at the Adam's apple before kissing his way down Danny's chest, lapping at the right nipple. Not knowing what Danny might like, Steve decided to give the nub a little bite and heard a soft moan. 

"Oh yeah." Danny ran his fingers through Steve's hair, breaths growing deeper as Steve moved to the left. Danny's eyes closed and he shut his brain off - he just wanted to feel.

Steve was in his own world - there was nothing but Danny. He made Danny's nipples red and raw, and Danny was moaning for him, and for his touch. Steve's hips began to sway, feeling Danny's hard cock beneath his slacks, and he felt Danny's nails dig into his skin. "Like that, do you?" 

Danny didn't know how to talk anymore, so he grunted in response. And when Steve fused their lips together again, Danny fell into the kiss as if it were an endless abyss. He didn't realize that gravity was shifting and he was flat on his back, with Steve kneeling between his legs.

Steve broke away for air and this time it was Danny who was on the offensive, pulling on Steve's hair and dragging their mouths together again, giving as good as Steve had given him. The difference was Steve was still able to think, although all his thoughts were centered on pleasuring Danny. While Danny was assaulting his mouth, Steve was making quick work of his own pants, and he nearly toppled over in his rush to get them down and off. He tore his lips away and panted for air, rising to his knees so he could run his fingertips down Danny's chest and he bent his head to tongue each rib, and then kissed his way along Danny's abdomen. He rubbed his cheek along Danny's stomach as he undid Danny's belt, undoing the button on his pants and pulling down the zipper. But when Steve slid his fingers into the waistband to pull them off, Danny froze - he completely stilled. Steve sensed the change and lifted his eyes. "Danny, what's wrong?" He moved to his knees again so he could get a clear view of Danny's face, and Steve unfortunately knew the expression there. "Danno," he kept his voice soft, "why are you afraid of me?" 

"It's not you," Danny explained, "it's - I - Steve, I don't know what to do."

"As far as what?" It took another moment for Steve to understand. "Why didn't you tell me you'd never - Danny, you wrote in your report that you'd suck my brains out of my dick."

"It sounded good when I wrote it, okay?! But now I don't know what the hell I was thinking!" Danny tried to squirm out from under Steve, pushing against him. "Please let me go."

"Calm down, Danny." Steve took both of his hands and held them. "Do you think I would force you?"

"No, of course not!" Danny shot back. "I know you'd never...."

"Then just relax and let me lead." Steve kissed him again and it wasn't gentle; it was hard and demanding and he was grinding his body down, his cock in contact with Danny's, and his right hand was caressing Danny's left hip with the most erotic motions while his left wrapped around both their cocks. He had already catalogued a few of Danny's hotspots and went straight for Danny's nipples, biting them. "You're delicious," he whispered, "and all mine," he kissed his way further down, "as much as I'm yours." Steve didn't waste time with further foreplay; he knew what he wanted. "I'm going to suck **your** brains out of **your** dick." Steve splayed his fingers across Danny's hips and held him down, sensing Danny tense up again. "Look at me, Danny." Once Danny's eyes were on him, Steve made a big production of swiping his tongue along the length. "If it becomes too much let me know." He went to work on the head first, licking around it, keeping his eyes locked with Danny's. "Do you want more?"

"Yes...yes, please." Danny took Steve's head in his hands and pushed it back to his cock. 

"Please, huh?" Steve brought his mouth down inch by inch, making obscene slurping noises - the man was on a feeding frenzy. All of his attentions were now focused on Danny - the short and panted breaths, the soft moans, the fact that Danny was whispering Steve's name, and the fact that Danny was fucking his mouth. 

Danny was holding Steve's head still, his cock buried in Steve's throat and he felt his orgasm building. His head fell back and his eyes fell shut and his body spasmed as he came. "Fuck, yeah...Steve...Steven...oh my fucking God!" 

Steve didn't let up until Danny stopped moving and lifted his head, smacking his lips together, come dribbling from the corners of his mouth. "Did you like that, Danno?" He didn't need Danny to answer him verbally - the nodding was enough. But Steve needed also, and he rose up and took Danny's hand and placed it on his own swollen cock, holding it there, the two stroking Steve until Danny got the rhythm Steve liked. "Feels so good, Danny - you're gonna make me come." Danny was moving his mouth closer and Steve was petting his hair oh so softly, wanting this so badly. "You don't have to."

"Want to try."

Steve was hesitant, but nodded. "We do it my way." He wasn't about to shove his cock in Danny's mouth - that would come over time - so instead he rested his cock against Danny's mouth, creating friction against Danny's lips. He knew when he was going to come, felt the pressure building and pulled back as his orgasm tore through him, drenching Danny's hand with his come, dripping all over Danny's face, trying to avoid his mouth.

Danny wanted also, he needed to taste and rested his lips over Steve's cock, which caused Steve to let loose again. Danny wasn't prepared for that and coughed, turning his head away. 

"S'okay, Danny, we'll practice." Steve captured his mouth in another kiss, this one chaste. He had to force himself up and off the bed and pulled Danny up as well. "Shower?"

"After I brush my teeth." Danny narrowed his eyes. "And Steve?"

"Yeah, Danno?"

"You owe me a new tie."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Kono noticed Steve's computer was on and Danny's case report was on the screen. "Chin, I don't think Steve sent any reports to Governor Denning."

"Ours were all approved," Chin pointed out.

"But Danny's wasn't," Lori stated, printing out a copy, along with Steve's. "All we have to do is get Steve and Danny to sign it."

"Okay." Kono picked up a pen and signed Danny's name. "That's one." She tossed the pen to Chin.

Chin scrawled Steve's signature and then caught Lori's confused look. "I do Steve's, she does Danny's, and don't worry. I've read Danny's reports and he is quite...uh...."

"Anal with them; they're always perfect," Kono finished for him. She looked a bit mischievous and added, "It also makes it easier if you want a requisition approved."

"Since nobody else is here, I am senior officer," Chin told them, "and we are taking the rest of the day off."

"After we drop off all the reports at the Governor's office, including the extra copies for Senators Baker, English and Kahele," Lori clarified. 

"Wait," Kono reminded herself, "these reports were also going to be forwarded to Kal Young, the guy from finance, because of the annual budget meeting."

Chin printed out another copy of everything. "One last one to Marion Higa, the state auditor. I'm pretty sure she has a say in our funding also."

"And I'm sure," Lori added, "that Steve and Danny will be very happy we delivered them all in person, so there was no chance of any of them getting lost."

"Most definitely," Kono agreed. "We'll tell them in the morning."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** Epilogue: One Week Later **

"How much longer, Steven?" Danny asked, standing over his partner, hopping from foot to foot, trying to stay warm.

"I don't know, Danno, now keep quiet, 'cause I've got a fish on my line." Steve reeled it in and grinned. "She's a beauty, and she'll be quite tasty for dinner."

"Steve, I hate to break it to you, seeing as you've been out here forever," Danny looked from his partner to the fish and back again, "but that's a salmon, and they're out of season, so you'll have to throw it back."

"No, no I won't, Danno, and you can't make me." Steve actually cackled. "It's mine, mine I say, and you can't have it!"

"Give me that before I have to arrest you." Danny unhooked the fish and tossed it back. "C'mon, I'll make peanut butter sandwiches." He took a step and kicked away the white powder. "Ice fishing; BAH!"

Steve stood up and sneered. "I hate peanut butter."

"So you've said 500 times; I'm just thankful we were permitted to bring some kind of food," Danny shot back, taking slow steps in the deep snow bank. "How far did you say the nearest town was?"

"The one we saw from the chopper yesterday, before we were dropped off? I'd say about 20 miles." Steve looked around - there was nothing but white as far as he could see.

"When do we get to go home?"

"Thanks to Governor Denning, we have 13 days left here for our first official vacation together."

"Vacation, Steven?" They entered the cabin and took off their coats and boots. "We were sent to Siberia because you didn't take a stupid report off your computer! And it's five below zero out there!"

"It's called Baker Lake, Danno, and it's not Russia, its Canada, and its 10 degrees not 5 below." Steve knelt by the fireplace and it took him a moment to get the flames going. While Danny mulled about the kitchen, groaning about being sent to the middle of nowhere, and thinking of ways to make Steve suffer, Steve brought a couple of blankets and pillows out and laid them in front of the fireplace.

When Danny joined him with their lunch, such as it was, he found Steve laying in front of the fire, on his side, his head propped up in his palm - and no clothing to speak of.

"As I said, Danno - vacation."

Danny put both plates on the table, stripped his clothing off, and joined Steve. "Just me and you, no bad guys to speak of." He leaned in for a quick kiss and he quickly broke it and looked around. "You forgot something."

"I didn't forget anything, Danny," Steve insisted. 

"I'll be right back." Danny went into the bedroom and began to rifle their belongings. He then went through drawers, slamming them, came out and went through everything else. "Steve?"  


"Yes, Danny?"

"Did you pack lube?"

"Oops."

**FIN**


End file.
